Yuugiou No Naku Koroni When the King of Games Cry
by Kamryn 'Silent' Akasuna
Summary: There is a new tablet that has been found. But when they wake up the next morning, they find themselves asleep on desks. Everything is fine... until mysterious things began to happen. Tender/Bronze/Lost/Puzzleshipping; HIATUS! OC's.
1. Chapter 1: The New Tablet

Oh, I'm using the Japanese Names in this, so for those who are confused-

_**Honda-**_ Tristan

_**Anzu-**_ Teá

_**Marik-**_ Dark Marik

_**Malik-**_ Marik Ishtar

_**Bakura-**_ Dark Bakura

_**Ryou-**_ Bakura

_**Yuugi-**_ Yugi

_**Atemu/Yami Yuugi-**_ Atem/ Yami

_**Jonouchi-**_ Joey

-

"Ishtar-Sama! I think we found something! A new slab!" The voice of an intrigued archaeologist called over to the leader of the expedition, Ishtar Ishizu.

"Coming!" She echoed back, breaking from her conversation with a co-worker. She turned and her dress flew as the oncoming wind struck her solid body.

_Behind me I can see (who's in front?)_

_I turned and faced the night and I (clawed away)_

She ran over to the newbie and looked at the new slab of stone. Her fingers traced over it.

"What does it say?" Rishid asked, coming up behind her.

"It's doesn't make sense… Mindless murder…to those who leave the sacred place… Watanagashi festival… disappearances… I don't understand it."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, sister." Rishid comforted her as the slab was picked up.

"Well, let's return to Domino." Ishizu replied grinning.

-

_The rain turns into drops of blood and flow down my cheeks_

_Is there no place, if no place can I return to, anywhere, anymore?_

So far away, in Domino, Japan, it was pouring rain. Yuugi Mutou sat with Jonouchi and Honda, playing Duel Monsters against Ryou. Atemu was leaning against the window, watching his Aibou play. Bakura was whispering cheats in his Hikari's ear. Marik and Malik were standing by the door, making out **(Authoress note: Hehe, Bronzeshipping!)** and Anzu was cheering Yuugi on, like the little cheerleader she was. Marik and Malik pulled away from one another as Malik's ringtone, "Wheel of Fortune" by Eiko Shimamiya rang out, signaling Ishizu's call. Malik answered it and whispered some soft words to her as Ishizu told him about their find. Malik closed his phone and stepped towards the last ones in the classroom.

"Ishizu just found a new slab of stone. She says she wants us to see it before everyone else." Malik tapped Yuugi on the shoulder.

"That's awesome!" Yuugi said and pulled out his umbrella. They all walked over to the museum, where they saw a single girl standing there. She turned and Yuugi caught sight of her cat slitted eyes. She grinned at them before disappearing into the night.

_Take the fingers, take my fingers_

_I can take them all away, away from you_

_To unopenable _

_Forest where the cicadas cry_

_And now I can't turn back anymore!_

-

"Haauu… Rika-chan, I don't sit well with this!" A horned female god stuttered to her blue haired companion.

"Stop worrying, Hanyuu." Her companion took a long sip of booze before turning her attention to the sleeping blonde girl next to her.

"But what if…"

"You are Oyashiro right? Then don't kill them."

"B…but!" Rika turned and that was the end of their conversation.

-

_Being made to disappear one by one (a blue flame)_

_On the other side of the darkness (morning won't return)_

-

Ishizu walked them over to the slab. Ryou and Bakura titled their heads and Marik and Malik looked at it.

"To those who leave the sacred place," Malik read.

"Mindless murder shall fall upon them." Marik continued.

"The horned female god," Yuugi walked up.

"Oyashiro-Sama shall have vengeance on the souls who-"Atemu pulled his Aibou closer.

"Dare leave her sanctuary." Ryou backed over to Bakura.

"Blood will be spilt at the Watanagashi Matsuri, where one person shall die." Bakura held his Hikari close.

"And another shall disappear." Everyone read in unison. There was a cat slitted eye on the bottom of the monologue.

-

_Inside the mirror, with the stretching and wriggling hands_

_Come on now, lure someone here_

_Oh please do, for I can't see you_

-

"Whoa, sounds like a curse." Marik bemused.

"Well, we won't know yet." Ishizu sighed and walked them back outside.

"Well, we're staying with ya, tonight, Yuug." Jou said as they walked back to the Kame Game Shop. It was dark and a full moon hung ahead.

"Hmm, check it out. A full one." Bakura smirked.

"Yes, it's wonderful." Marik agreed but then he and his Hikari stopped, looking upwards. Suddenly… the moon didn't seem as wonderful…as the cat eye was etched into it.

-

_Mr. Oni, come here to where I clap my hands_

_No matter how you'll get away, I'll capture you_

_From teh trail where the cicadas cry_

_A voice that I can't hear is not there anymore._

-

Where they couldn't see, a single girl stood on the roof on the building across from the Kame Game Shop. She looked downwards at them and her eyes slowly shifted into cat slitted eyes. Her cat ear shaped horns were bright purple that stood out against her black hair and the blue sky. Her evil giggle erupted out of her mouth over and over as she laughed maniacally, her head towards the blood red moon.

-

_Take the fingers, take my fingers_

_I can take them all away, away from you_

_To unopenable_

_Forest where the cicadas cry_

_And now I can't turn back anymore!_

_Mr. Oni, come here to where I clap my hands_

_No matter how you'll get away, I'll capture you_

_From teh trail where the cicadas cry_

_A voice that I can't hear is not there anymore._

-

This is a Ryou and OC story. There is hinted Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and Puzzleshipping. For those who don't know what the italics are, it's my translation of the Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni opening song "Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni" by Eiko Shimamiya. And while I wrote Malik's ringtone, I was listening to "Wheel of Fortune".

**Songs listened to while creating this chapter:**

"Wheel of Fortune" by Eiko Shimamiya

"Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni" by Eiko Shimamiya

"Naraku No Hana" by Eiko Shimamiya

"Scream" by BoA

"Vampire" by Denkare

**Translation notes:**

_**Hikari-**_ Light

_**Yami-**_ Darkness

_**Aibou-**_ Partner

_**Oni-**_ Demon

_**Watanagashi-**_ Cotton Drifting (According to the English Dub)

_**Matsuri-**_ Festival

The part with the 'Mr. Oni, please come here to where I clap my hands', it's a game where children play with one person as the demon and the rest are trying to get them towards them. It's like Marco Polo.

**Coupling Translation:**

_**Bronzeshipping-**_ Marik and Malik

_**Tendershipping-**_ Bakura and Ryou

_**Angstshipping-**_ Ryou and Malik

_**Puzzleshipping-**_ Atem and Yuugi

_**Lostshipping-**_Aichi (Love Blood) and Ryou

Reason it's called 'Lostshipping': Aichi is lost in her insanity and the only one to pull her out would be Ryou.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up in Hinamizawa

"NO! AICHI WANTS THE BISHIE!" A high pitched voice cried.

"NO! RENA WANTS THE BISHIE!" a girl pouted. Ryou groaned and opened his Nile green eyes. "EEP! BISHIE IS WAKING UP!"

"Igotdibsonbishie!" the high pitched girl yelled and threw her arm up. Ryou sat up and looked down at himself and then at the two girls.

"Hi there! Ryuuguu Rena at your service, Mr. Sexy Bishie." The second girl stuck her hand out in his face.

"Bakura Ryou, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ryou took her hand and shook it. The second girl tilted her head and jumped into Ryou's lap.

"NOO! AICHI!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Rena cried and Ryou began to blush.

"What is with all this racket? Hikari, what's… going… on… HEY! GET OFF MY HIKARI'S LAP!" Bakura sat up and cried to the girl in Ryou's lap.

"But…but…I don't wanna." She stuck her bottom lip out, her eyes beginning to water. Ryou raised his hand lightly and beckoned Bakura off.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked her softly. She looked at him with bright purple eyes and blushed and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Watashi wa Furude Aichi desu." She whispered into his shoulder, glancing upwards.

"Chi-Chan, where are you?" a blue haired girl walked in. "Oh, there you are. Huh? Chi-Chan, would you let go of Ryou-san?"

Aichi sniffed and got out of Ryou's lap. She fell to her knees and placed her forehead on the ground.

"Yurushi te kudasai, Ryou-kun." She begged him softly.

"Aichi-Chan," Aichi looked up, happily. "Please get up, sweetheart." Aichi smiled and hopped up.

"Anou… can I give you kisu on the cheek?" She asked sweetly. "Oh… um…"

"Ga buji ni."Ryou nodded and she blushed. She pressed her lips softly onto his cheek before pulling away.

"Thank you. Hehe, mou. Nee-chan," She shook Rena's arm. "Let's play Old Maid!"

"Ah, ah, ah. We must wake for the others to awaken." A girl with bright green hair said. "Yosh, I'm Sonozaki Mion. And this-" She gestured to the girl opposite of her, "-is my younger twin sister, Sonozaki Shion."

As soon as she said it, everyone else awoke.

"What's going on?" Yuugi asked as he curled up closer to his Yami.

"Where are we?" Anzu, Honda, and Jou asked.

"How did we get here?" Malik asked, tilting his head.

"We found you all out by our shrine." Aichi and Rika said.

"Yo…your shrine!? But you're just two little girls!" Marik grinned.

Rika's eyes narrowed and Aichi bit down on her lip.

"Our father died and our mother died." Rika said, while Aichi nodded.

"Our father was sacrifice to Oyashiro-Sama." Aichi said.

"Hm, yes, our wonderful Oyashiro-Sama." Rena nodded as she spoke.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THEM SHOWN AROUND HINAMIZAWA!" Mion shouted.

"But who are you?" Marik asked.

"Maebara Keiichi."

"Sonozaki Mion."

"Sonozaki Shion."

"Furude Rika."

"Furude Aichi."

"Ryuuguu Rena."

"Hojou Satoko."

"And you?" Aichi asked.

"Yami No Bakura."

"Bakura Ryou."

"Atemu."

"Mutou Yuugi."

"Honda Hiroto."

"Mazaki Anzu."

"Jonouchi Katsuya."

"Kaiba Seto."

"Yosh, let's show them around. Keiichi, you take Kaiba-San, Honda-San, and Mazaki-San. Mion, take Atemu-San. Rena, you can show Jonouchi-San, and Bakura-san around. Rika, take Shorty! And Aichi, you can have Ryou-Kun." Shion said and grabbed her sister's hand. Everyone nodded and went with their appropriate guides.

-

Ryou was walking with Aichi as they toured the village.

"Where are we, Aichi-Chan? No one ever told me, where we are." Ryou asked.

"Hinamizawa," Aichi hummed and she skipped while shaking her head side to side. Ryou then had a flashback of a news report, years ago.

"Didn't someone get killed here? Like they were dismembered." Ryou asked and Aichi stopped.

"I don't know." Her voice was emotionless. "I just moved here, a year ago." Ryou didn't notice her hesitation. "But, who cares?" She turned around and held a cheery voice. "So, where are you staying?" Ryou shrugged softly. "OOOH!!! I know!" She cried and grabbed his hand. She dragged him along to a white house. "We're here, Ryou-kun!" She threw open the door and pushed him inside. "I'm going to go find your friends. You can stay here. There is some good clothing in the closest. We can go shopping on Saturday for you and your friends in Tokyo." She ran out and Ryou sat there. He stood up and walked into the attic. He shifted around until he found a stack of newspapers. He fished through them until one caught his attention.

'_**MURDER AT HINAMIZAWA' **_Ryou raised his eyebrows. He pulled it out. _**'Murderers Sonozaki Shion and Sonozaki Mion have admitted to the murder of Hayashia Alicia. Hayashia was found, chopped into pieces, her legs and arms and torso and head wrapped into large black garbage bags. The twin sisters have admitted that two other girls were the ones to kill Hayashia; that they (The Twins) only chopped the dead woman up. It is assumed that these alleged four girls killed Hayashia because she was the holder of the dam construction plans, which to this day are still missing, along with her head and one of her arms. The other two murderers have not been found and the Sonozaki Twins were acquitted in court.' **_Ryou let his eyes widen at this news. _She lied to me! _Ryou thought angrily. _But… but… why? Why would she lie to me?_

"Ryou-kun, what are you doing?" Aichi's emotionless voice said and Ryou turned, only to see her holding a pistol and a cleaver hatchet. Ryou looked at her eyes and saw the same cat slitted eyes from the tablet. Ryou took in a deep breath before she raised the hatchet, so that it was right in between his eyes. Ryou screamed and elsewhere, the cicadas stopped.

-

**Translation Notes-**

_**Watashi wa Furude Aichi desu-**_ I'm Aichi Furude.

_**Yurushi te kudasai, Ryou-kun -**_ Please forgive me, Ryou-kun

_**Kisu-**_ Kiss

_**Ga buji ni-**_ It's alright

_**Aichi-**_ Love Blood

_**Bishie-**_ a beautiful boy; Fangirl term for Ryou Bakura from Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

_**Nee-Chan-**_ Less formal term for older sister; Aichi's way of addressing Rena

_**Chi-Chan-**_ Blood-Chan; Rika's way of addressing her older sister, Aichi

_**Anou-**_ Um, uh, or well…


	3. Chapter 3: Frederica’s Explanation

She titled her head as Ryou passed out. Aichi cursed under her breath and picked him up, wrapping her arms around his waist. She began to drag him out of the attic and into the living room. She picked him up and put him on the couch. She pressed her lips to his and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, the door open and in walked everyone else.

"I have to talk to you," Rika's voice was cold and hard. Aichi let her eyes widen.

"Bernkastel-sama, what are you doing?" Aichi asked.

"Bernkastel?" Everyone asked and Shion, Mion, Satoko, Rena, and Keiichi left.

"Yes, my name is Bernkastel Frederica; I'm the Witch of Miracles."

"We need to tell them the whole thing, Onee-Sama." Aichi whispered. Frederica nodded and turned, taking a cup of black tea and sitting on the large plush chair.

"We live in the Witches' Realm, a realm that controls human life and is much more powerful than the Shadow Realm. I am Furude Rika's alter ego, her would-be-self. I was born from her despair and loneliness of being killed over and over again. This is just a game. This world is just a game between five witches. The others being women named Lambdadelta, Shadi, Suki-Chi, and an unknown woman in a purple cloak with an eye on it. Rika is where I have sealed part of my soul inside her body, she being my favorite piece. But, Shadi came to me and she whispered to me that I may use her pieces. Her pieces being Atemu, Yuugi, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou. The rest of you are either pawn pieces in my chess game or you are just empty lives that are unimportant in this game."

"Yes, and as Bernkastel has explained, this is a game but a game where if you all die, you all die forever."

"And we feel the pain of dying, even though we may not die. Our game is something to ease our boredom, but when I took Atemu and Bakura's souls into a group of these cards, the game completely changed."

"But, if this is true, sister, then why did they die in the other game?" Frederica raised her hand, signaling for Aichi to stop.

"Ai-Chan, release Suki Chi's soul for the moment. I wish to speak to her directly." Frederica said sternly and Aichi nodded. She fell to her knees and then stood up, opening her eyes, but they were black.

"You wished to speak to me, Bernkastel." Her voice was hard and cold.

"Yes, now. You must help me explain our matters to… them… mortals do not understand our way of speaking." Frederica said. Suki Chi nodded and sat nearest Bernkastel.

"Anyways, our game is like chess, except with people as chess pieces. Lambda's is a woman named Miyo Takano and mine is, well, right here, Aichi. Bern's piece is Rika and Beatrice, the last and unknown witch, well, I don't know her piece. But we play these games when we are bored and this is just another world that only Rika and Aichi can remember. Now, Rika does not know of Bernkastel, Beatrice, or any other witches or sorcerers. She believe that the never ending June Showa of 83 is all because of Furude Hanyuu, the sacrifice that has lived years and years. But literally, every year here, is another world, another dimension. Do you understand me, minna?" Suki Chi spoke while interlocking her fingers together. Everyone nodded solemnly.

"Now, you must answer me this, Suki Chi. What does this have to do with us and are you like Yami No Rika?" Atemu asked.

"Ra, Pharaoh, don't start askin' questions!" Bakura cried as Ryou shook his head awake.

Bernkastel chuckled. That was the weirdest thing she had ever been called, aside from 'Rika Odd Voice Change.' "No, let me explain. You all are important because something unknown has happened. Those who have anything, or are in terms, with the Millennium Items, are immune to certain Witches' Magic. So, Bakura, since you and Ryou are in a bond of the Millennium Ring, so you both can't be attacked by The Lust Magic of Suki Chi. I mean that you two can't be attacked into loving someone until you die by their paranoia. The same is for Malik and Marik, and Yuugi and Atemu. You all can be attacked by my Magic of Miracles and Lambda's Magic of Absolute. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Bernkastel asked. Everyone shook their heads in a negative motion. She sighed. "You all are important to me because until this time, no one has been able to deflect our magic before. No one, not a soul."

"Oh, I get it." Ryou said. Just then, Bernkastel fell out of the chair and slammed her head against the table.

"BERN!" Everyone yelled and Suki Chi collapsed onto the ground, her leg twisted in an unusual position.

"Mii~ Nipah," Rika said up and smiled. "Huh? What happened? Where did Rena-Chan and Satoko-Chan and Kei-kun and-"

"They all left to go home." Ryou assured her. Rika tilted her head.

"Mii~ I guess that I'll stay here tonight. Chi-Chan, wake up!" She shook Aichi and Aichi opened her bright purple eyes. Then she bit her lips as tears poured out her eyes.

"Ow, my leg. I think… I think I broke it." Aichi groaned and sat up, twisting over to look at her leg. Ryou bent down and Aichi bit her lip before twisting her leg back. Everyone cringed as the cracking and snapping of her bones as she put her leg in a correct position. Everyone backed up and Aichi shakily stood up before sitting back into the plush chair. She closed her eyes.

"Rika, in three days, someone is going to die and someone else is going to disappear. In three days, the Watanagashi Matsuri will mark another year of more deaths. Are we ready to move to another world yet?" Aichi asked, her voice soft and barely above a whispered.

"No, not yet. I have a feeling… something is going to let us and them live this year." Rika smiled and sat in her sister's lap before falling into sleep. Aichi turned her head towards the duelists and her eyes quickly changed to black orbs of darkness.

"Good night and sleep tight. Maybe tomorrow, you all will live a while longer." Suki Chi said and fell asleep.

-

**Translation Notes:**

_**Chi-Chan-**_ Blood-Chan; Rika's way of addressing her older sister, Aichi

_**Suki Chi- **_Love Blood

_**Aichi-**_ Love Blood

_**Watanagashi-**_ Cotton Drifting (According to the English Dub)

_**Matsuri-**_ Festival

_**Mii~-**_ A nonsense of a term that Rika uses.

_**Nipah~-**_ a term that Rika uses when she smiles.

_**Yami-**_ Darkness

Authoress Note: This includes people from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and Umineko No Naku Koro Ni both. I'm not sure if this is the actual story or not, so if there are any potholes in the story, please correct me.


	4. Chapter 4: School Games and Murder

The first part is before the current story, like way, way before. The girl is Aichi and you'll find out what happens at the end. But the author is an idiot and she forgets what happens. So she'll just wing it.

-

The next day, the sun arose in Egypt and a single girl looked at the sky. Her fingers tightened around the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle, a piece that no one knew of, not even the Pharaoh himself. The last piece the one that held part of his soul, an inner piece. She laughed and whispered, "Yuugiou No Naku Koro Ni," and disappeared as the sun began to peak of over the horizon.

-

Everyone sat up as the daylight peered into their home for now. Ryou looked over and saw Rika and Aichi gone.

"They…left?" Marik asked. Ryou picked up a note, tha read: _**'Minna-San, we left for school. It gets out at two o'clock, so after then, we hope you'll come and join our club activities. We only have two days left until Watanagashi Matsuri, so we want to spend some time before one of our villagers die and one disappears. But, Rika didn't come with because she wants to stay in the shrine to speak to Oyashiro-Sama before he strikes on us. She'll be back for our club activities and I just learned today that the house you're staying in is on a private property of Takano Miyo, so you all can house with Rika and I until you return after Watanagashi. Jaa Ne! –Aichi.' **_Ryou stood up and stretched, listening to the various sounds of snapping and cracking bones. He walked to the kitchen and started to make some breakfast for the rest of them before there was an unexpected knock on the door. Bakura stood up and answered it only to meet face to face with Rika covered in blood.

"Rika-Chan, what happened?" He asked her.

"Run…" She whispered and collapsed into his arms. He pulled her inside as needles came whizzing out of the trees. He slammed the door.

"Someone's trying to kill us." He stated before the door opened.

"Bakura-San, can I have Furude-Sama?" A voice asked and everyone saw a brown haired girl.

"Who are you?"

"Kihihihihihihi~ my name is Ushiromiya* Maria." She spoke and smiled a very creepy smile. Bakura was so freaked out that he backed up and ran into Atemu. Rika shook her head and opened her eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Maria?" She asked.

"The Golden Witch wants Rika."

"Tell Beatrice to fuck off, she can't have Rika!" It was Bernkastel in Rika's body again.

"Kihihihihihihi~ why should I tell the Golden Witch that?" Maria released her arm that was being hidden behind her back. A flash of silver made everyone jump back. "Well, then… if you don't want to go to Beatrice, I guess I'll just have to kill you and see how Lambdadelta acts." Maria lunged at Bernkastel with a hunting knife in her small hand.

**"_Every single one of you Goddamn bitches ain't ever gonna know love_," Bernkastel cried as she dodged the knife. "_If you're so smart, explain this,_ Beatrice! _POW!"_ She cried as she kicked Maria in the stomach, making the girl fly back.

Maria coughed and stood up before screaming, _"DIE, DIE, DIE!"_ and lunging at Bernkastel. Bernkastel ran into the kitchen, startling Ryou.

"Bernkastel what are-"

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Maria ran inside and lunged at Bernkastel with her knife, only to be caught. Maria shakily looked down and saw a steak knife through her heart. Bernkastel held Ryou behind her and Maria looked at her with wide eyes. "H-H-How?" She stuttered before coughing out blood onto Bernkastel's face. Her bottom lip quivered before she went limp and Bernkastel yanked the knife out, letting Maria fall to the floor with a heavy thump. Everyone ran in.

"You two are okay!" Yuugi cried and Bakura ran over to Ryou and kissed him deeply.

"Thank Ra," he whispered to Ryou's hair. Ryou hugged him and everyone looked at the kneeling Bernkastel.

"What happened? Why is she like that?" Yuugi asked.

***"Maria _was good girl and she knew the reasons why. She was good girl and it felt great to be a liar. And it felt great to be a liar_ so she completely lost herself to her darkness, which was Beatrice." Bernkastel explained as she turned Maria over to look into her clouded eyes of darkness. Ryou was shivering next to Bakura who gingerly pressed his lips to his, hoping to calm him down. Ryou pulled away and wrapped his arms around Bakura. Bernkastel sighed and pulled out Aichi's hatchet.

"Oyashiro-Sama, forgive me." Rika said and brought the hatchet down, severing Maria's head. Everyone choked back a scream and turned around. "You must watch if you are to live. Oyashiro-Sama does not his sacrifices not to be watched." She turned and her eyes were back to normal. "Even if it is sickening, you must watch, in case Oyashiro-Sama wishes for you to serve him in the same way Aichi and I do." She turned back around and began to whack the body into tiny pieces. The blood was staining her floor and she smiled. "Take that, Takano. You stupid bitch," Rika hissed as she began to put the pieces into black garbage bags. All the while, everyone was watching her. Rika turned after she was finished. "You mustn't tell anybody. Because if you do… everyone will go to jail and the Furude sisters," Bernkastel's eyes returned. "The Furude sisters will be sentenced to death and you," she pointed to Ryou, "you will have to do it to them." Rika's eyes returned and she smiled. "Nipah~! Let's go to the club activities!" She laughed and began to skip to the Hinamizawa School.

-

Bernkastel smiled upon the panting Beatrice.

"I can't believe that, Bern!"

"You lost, Beatrice! Now it's just us!" Lambdadelta cried happily.

"I believe the term is that it's just Suki, Bern, and I. Lambda, Miyo was just murdered by Aichi." Shaadi***** started before Lambdadelta began to scream and claw at her heart.

"FREAKING BITCH! SUKI CHI, THAT FUCKING HURTS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Lambda screamed.

"It's fun killing Miyo with poison needles. Teehee, next time, you shouldn't like acupuncture so much!" Suki laughed and Shaadi smiled at her friends.

"Heh, I wonder how my pieces are holding up…" She whispered as she brushed a strand of light blonde hair out of her violet eyes.

"Maybe you should put Makila and them in the game." Bern suggested.

"Oh yes! It would be hilarious to watch the boys faces when they came face to face with their mirrors!" Lambdadelta yelled once she got over her fit.

"Okay, after we see what happens at the school…" Shaadi smiled and closed her eyes. "Kai, let's go back!" With that, the three remaining witches disappeared into their pieces' minds.

"Kihihihihihihi~ this should be interesting," the Witch of Maria**** smiled.

-

* I think that's how you spell her last name. Maria from Umineko, fyi.

** They are part of the lyrics of Mindless Self Indulgence's "Clarissa". I just put Beatrice instead of Clarissa. Italics direct the lyrics for both songs.

*** More lyrics from Mindless Self Indulgence. Changed lyrics from "Molly". Just Maria's name is different.

**** Not sure what Maria's witch form's name is so in this that's her name.

***** Shaadi is a female version of Shaadi in Yuugiou and she's a witch. Prepare for the mirrored people to show up! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!


	5. Chapter 5: The Mirrored Ones

Aichi kicked her feet as Makila did the "Be Myself" dance while singing and wearing the Angel Mort dress. Shion held out the camcorder to her twin sister and Mion began to laugh maniacally as she recorded it. Makila smiled as the song finished. She fell to one knee and panted.

"Done?" Ishtar Makila asked as she stood up.

"Yep," Mion replied and tossed Makila her clothing back. Makila smiled and pulled her Angel Mort uniform off. Keiichi had blood running down his nose.

"I hate you guys when you make me change in front of Keiichi-kun." Makila pouted but turned her back and screamed as Ari Bakura ran up behind her as the door opened. Ari grabbed Makila by the breasts and proceeded to grope her.

"ARI-CHAN!" Bakura Arianna and Ishtal Makira cried and ran to poor Makila's rescue. Makila laughed.

"What-"Marik and Malik began.

"The-"Atemu, Ryou and Yuugi started.

"Hel-"Bakura, Honda, and Jou started.

"Hihihihihihi~ lookie," a high pitched girly voice said and then someone tackled Yuugi, straddling him. "It's THEM. Ake-Chan, check it out." She said and Yuugi looked at her. She had long curly black hair with magenta tips and blonde bangs that were sticking out. She was wearing a maid outfit with her amethyst eyes standing out. "Hi, there, Mutou-san!" She said.

"Do I know you?" Yuugi asked.

"Should. Mutou Yuuki at your service." She held her hand out and Yuugi stared at it. "I don't bite." She assured but flashed him a fanged tooth grin.

"Yuu-Chan, you'll scare them." A taller girl said and pulled the girl off Yuugi, who Atemu and he both gasped. She looked very much like Atemu but her hair, like Yuuki's, was long and curly. Yuugi's puzzle began to glow and Yuuki's did as well.

"What the-"They began but were soon silenced because their puzzles pulled them together and their lips connected. Atemu and Akemi (Ake-Chan) looked at each other and pulled their Hikari's apart. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU FREAK!?" Yuugi and Yuuki screamed at each other and then put their hands to their mouths. "STOP MIMICING ME!!" They screamed. And then both lunged at each other but were interrupted by four equally horrifying laughs. They turned and saw Marik and Malik laughing.

But they weren't the only ones laughing. Makila and Makira laughed along with them.

"What's so funny!?" They yelled.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Makira laughed falsely through closed lips.

"But… do you not get it?" Makila asked. The puzzle holders shook their heads no.

"You four are mirrors of one another." Marik explained.

"Huh?" The four asked.

"Yeah, I met Makira earlier, like how long ago?" He asked his Yami's mirrored self.

"Seven years ago. We were nine." Makira said.

"Marik and I are only six years old. I was created from Makira losing her mother and having the secrets carved into her back. Marik was created from hatred and anger while I created from loneliness and sorrow. We're opposites, but we're closer than Malik and I should be, because we are lights." Makila smiled brightly.

"Uh-huh, like Arianna and I. Except that I am a san sennen year old spirit inhabiting the body of a sixteen year old girl!" Ari said.

"But you're out of my head, finally!" Arianna replied.

"Oh, you liked me snooping around in your mind." Ari rubbed against her Hikari. "You liked to have me inside your…" She leant in towards her friend's neck. "Your…fantasies…" She purred and kissed her friend's jugular vein. Arianna blushed and pulled away, blood rushing up the inside of her cheeks.

"Ar…Ari-Chan, don't be idiotic." Arianna scoffed.

"Ew, Rika and I are only eleven." Satoko closed her eyes while making the cross with her index fingers.

"I think that Ari-Chan and Anna-Chan are in love!" Rena said while rubbing her cheek against Ryou's. "He's too cute! Iwannatakehimhome!" She cried.

"I don't think Chibi-Chan would like that." Rika smiled.

"MY CHIBI-KUN!" Aichi cried and she and Rena began to have one of their usual arguments about who gets the cute Ryou-kun.

Ryou backed away and crashed into the blonde girl.

"Don't worry about Aichi. She's from our universe and very sweet. She's Rika's older brother, Hantachou's, mirrored self. Hantachou died when Rika's father went insane and killed him. He was the first to go by Oyashiro-Sama's curse. In our universe, Aichi was sent to Rika by Shira-Chan so that she would protect her in the other worlds." Makila smiled and explained to Ryou.

"Oh, really? I didn't say that I wanted to know." Ryou did want to know though.

"The Kagami Millennium Rod reads minds."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Cool-"

"RYOU!!!!!!!!!" Aichi pounced on Ryou and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Chi-Chan, release your hold on Chibi-Chan." Rika held a knife up. It was blood red from earlier this morning.

"Did you do what we asked?" Shion asked and Mion locked the door.

"Ry-Ryou-chan, help Arianna." Aichi whispered into Ryou's shoulder and hopped off him.

"Did you?" The twins asked again. Ari and Aichi grabbed Arianna and held her firmly. Ryou and Bakura backed away from their counterparts, along with everyone else.

"Y…yes," Arianna closed her eyes, tears staining her cheeks.

"She's dead?"

"Yes,"

"Tortured?"

"No," Shion and Mion shot each other a look. Arianna's emerald eyes shot open and widened. They turned to Ari and Aichi.

"Don't… please, I'll make it up. I swear it!"

"We asked you to do something simple. Aichi did it instead of you. Now you have to pay the price." Shion said.

"PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME!" Arianna cried out hysterically. Yuuki and Akemi pushed Atemu and Yuugi down and tied them to the chairs. Satoko and Rika pushed Keiichi down and tied him to chairs. Rena forced Jou and Honda to the chairs and proceeded to tie them up. Everyone was tied down, except Rena, Rika, Aichi, Ari, Arianna and the Sonozaki twins. Rena, Rika, Aichi, and the twins sat down in chairs and looked at Ari and Arianna. Arianna looked at the old finger nail ripping machine before nodding.

(5) Ari closed the three clasps around Arianna's left arm. Arianna looked at Ari.

"How…how many?" Arianna asked.

"Three," Ari replied. Arianna began to pant as flashes of people crossed her mind. Ryou and Bakura…and… Takano-San… she panted faster and then raised her fisted hand over her head. She screamed and brought her hand down on the end of the machine. She bit back a scream and opened her eyes. Her eyes found her pinky finger and her ripped off fingernail.

"You, you know…this really hurts…really, really hurts…" Arianna said.

"Do you want to stop?" Ari asked her, a blank expression on her pale face.

"No, this…this is nothing…" Arianna quickly assured but she actually wanted to cry. She couldn't, she needed to save Ryou and Bakura… from death…. Arianna raised her hand over her head and with another scream brought down her hand. She choked back another scream and opened her eyes.

"Heh, she missed," Rena said.

"Then I have to…" She looked at Ari. "No!" She cried and shook her head. "No!"

"Arianna," Ari said and came over, grabbing her friend by the shoulders.

"No! No more! It hurts! It hurts! Wah!" Arianna cried before burying her face in Ari's chest. She began to cry. At that moment, Marik and Atemu watched as Makira and Akemi walked over and pulled Arianna away from Ari. "ARI-CHAN! DON'T!" She screamed as Makira held her wrist and slipped her ring finger into the machine. Akemi pulled a bag over Arianna's head. Arianna screamed as both girls got her arm over her head.

"STOP IT!!!!!!" Ryou screamed but his scream was useless as Akemi brought Arianna's hand down. Arianna's screams echoed through Hinamizawa as the cicadas began to cry out, echoing her screams all the way to Tokyo.

-

San- Three

Sennen- Thousand

Hantachou- I think it means Hunter (Hanta) and Butterfly (Chou), so Hunter Butterfly.

Kagami- Mirror

(5) I tried to describe the scene in Higurashi where Shion takes off three of her fingernails. So, I tried. Go to Youtube if you must and type in Shion torture scene if you've never seen Higurashi.


	6. Chap 6: Murder Night before Watanagashi

Ryou walked into the Bakura household and looked up the stairs.

"Arianna, you up there?" He asked as he walked up the stairs. "Arianna," He opened the door and looked in. Arianna was holding her bandaged hand up to the ceiling. She looked over and tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Ryou.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She smiled sadly.

"It's fine. Watanagashi Matsuri…a day from now?" Ryou replied. She nodded sadly. Ryou sat in the bed with her. She turned and laid her head in his lap.

"Onii-chan, I'm scared." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't want one of my friends to go."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be someone evil."

"That's what I hope." She looked up at Ryou. Ryou smiled and hugged her. "You'd better go. Ari-Chan'll be home in a little bit and she doesn't take too much to you."

"She's just jealous."

"I'm pretty sure Bakura-san's jealous that you're here with me." Arianna smiled and hugged him.

"Want me to come back tomorrow?" She shook her head no.

"Once more, Ari-Chan will be not too happy." Arianna said and kissed Ryou on the cheek. She handed him a wrapped package. "I made you some ceremonial Watanagashi clothes. Only the boys are allowed to wear it because it's considered sacred. And yes, it's a kimono," she smiled.

"I don't care. I'll wear it if you want me to." Ryou blushed.

"Pwease," She said, sticking out her bottom lip. Ryou bowed and excused himself. "Bye, nii-san!" She cried to him.

"Bye, imouto-chan." Ryou shut the door behind him.

-

Aichi hissed and tightened her fingers around her hatchet's blade. "No one touches my Ryou-kun." She said and her eyes flashed cat slit pupils and blood dripped down her hand. "Arianna, I'm not sorry about what I'm gonna do tomorrow. Tomorrow, you die…" and she looked at the sky before bursting in maniacal laughter. Ryou looked up in shock and saw no one. "Ryou-kun, we will be together. I promise Ra that." She gave another maniacal laugh and disappeared as Ryou shielded his eyes against the bright sun.

-

"Ryou, welcome back!" Bakura smiled and kissed him on the lips softly. "Where were you after school? We waited for you!"

"I'm sorry. I was with Arianna…" He said truthfully. Bakura nodded but his narrowed eyes told Ryou that he didn't believe him. "Her hand…"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You don't believe me whenever I go some-"

Bakura walked up to Ryou.

"I do believe you. We need to leave tonight. Before Watanagashi." Bakura whispered as Ryou took his shoes off.

"I know, but somehow, I have this feeling that Aichi…is a killer…" Ryou whispered.

Bakura smirked. "Oh, whatever gave you that idea." He said sarcastically but then turned serious. "Serious, Ryou, I think she's already killed that Hantachou kid. She admitted to killing someone, and Arianna had to pay for it. I don't think she's sane."

"I know."Ryou said and walked into the living room. Bakura followed and sat beside him and across from Ari.

"Hihihihihihi~ Ake-Chan, what am I to do?" Yuuki asked, as she stood with three cake boxes in her hands.

"Who was late?" Akemi replied.

"Ryou," Yuuki replied.

"Ryou-kun!" Aichi cried and hugged him.

"Give him one box." Akemi smiled and took one. "All that you have to do, for you who received it, is tell me which one was made by Aichi and Yuuki. And if you don't, we'll have another penalty game." Akemi smiled and closed one of her crimson eyes. "Kay?" She asked.

"Kay," everyone replied. Akemi handed out the boxes. Ryou got two, one for him and another for Arianna, and Yuugi got one.

"Just tell us tomorrow at club activities, kay?" And with that, Yuuki and Akemi were gone.

"Well, I better go check on my Hikari-chan." Ari said and disappeared into the darkness.

Ryou and Bakura walked back to the front door to put their shoes back on. "Where were you today?" Aichi asked darkly.

"With Arianna," He replied. Aichi tightened her grip and Bakura backed away from Ryou.

"I don't like you hanging out with her. She's going to die someday and she won't take you with her."

"Aichi what are you-"

"I mean, you love me right? You try not to but you do. You don't because you're scared. Why do you wish to hurt me, Ryou-kun?"

"Aichi-" Ryou started again but her head snapped towards him, her eyes in their cat slit form.

"You do you me, right? Ryou-kun?" She reached for her cleaver with one hand around Ryou's waist. She pulled it out and smiled psychopathically at him. "Right? Ryou-kun?"

"Ye-yeah," He replied. She pulled away and stepped backwards. She smiled and made a cute little 'hm' sound and turned around.

"Then let's go. It's cold outside anyway." She smiled and skipped off to the living room. Ryou and Bakura shot each other a frightened look and both ran out of the house.

"Okay, she is a murderer." Ryou said as they jogged to the shared house of them, Rika and Satoko.

"Told ya," Bakura smirked and they entered the house. "Oh my Ra!" He covered his mouth and nose as an awful stench filled his nose. Blood was splattered on the wall and a trail of blood was on the floor. Ryou and Bakura followed it and found Satoko lying on the floor, her mouth locked into an eternal scream. Her eyes were bulging out of her head and tears stained her bloodied cheeks. Her arms were above her head and there was a knife sticking out of her heart.

"Satoko!" Ryou cried and buried his face in Bakura's shirt. There was a creak upstairs and both boys turned to the stairs. There was a laugh and then another laugh, and another till there was four echoing laughs. Makila stepped out and Makira followed her. They weren't laughing but ran down the stairs.

"Run," Makila said and collapsed as Ryou and Bakura saw knifes being thrown at her. "Runaway. Hurry," She said and fell to the ground, unable to move. Makira pulled out the knifes while dodging some aimed for herself. She hoisted Makila onto her back and led Bakura and Ryou out to the forest.

"Take her. Go get help. Just go. It's Watanagashi Madness. You need to run." Makira said and tossed them her gun. "GO!" She cried and they took off, Makila riding on Bakura's back. Makila was bleeding and as soon as Ryou found a cave, they dove for it.

Ryou pulled his pack off and opened it up. There were the cakes for Arianna and him and a first aid kit. Bakura pulled off Makila's top and Ryou proceed to bandage it up. He wrapped the gauze around her whole torso and upwards. She coughed and opened her eyes.

"I'm scared for Arianna." She whispered. "She'll die if we don't get to her." She whispered. Ryou looked at her and nodded.

"I know." And with that, he was gone. He ran to Arianna's house and with the key he had gotten, opened the door. He bounded up the stairs and picked up Arianna.

"Ryou-Chan, what's going on?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Watanagashi Madness," He replied. She stood up and grabbed a backpack.

"Take it with us." She said and disappeared into the darkness with Ryou.

-

Bakura opened the pack and pulled out a water bottle. He gently dabbed it over Makila's swelling ankle. She hissed in pure pleasure at the sensation.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"Daijoubou," She smiled. Ryou and Arianna just then ran in and Makila and Bakura pulled away.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this but, Ryou, look! Bakura and Makila are in wuv!" Arianna smiled and Makila smacked her upside the head.

"Shut up," Makila snarled but a blush and smile remained on her lips. The sky began to darken and everyone shot looks at one another.

"I guess, we'll have to camp out here." Ryou said. Makila and Arianna nodded and hugged each other and the boys in the cave.

"Aishiteru, minna-san," Everyone whispered to everyone. Arianna and Makila were asleep with Arianna's arms wrapped around Makila's shoulders. Ryou and Bakura fell asleep next to one another with Bakura's arms wrapped around Ryou's neck. Outside, murders continued with mayhem and inside, peaceful dreams and slumber occurred.

-

I'm tired of doing translations. Figure it out or ask me!

I like how this chapter and others are turning out. Oh, and here are all the titles:

**Yuugi Arc- Games Arc**

**Chapter 1:** _**The New Tablet**_

**Chapter 2:** _**Waking Up in Hinamizawa**_

**Chapter 3:** _**Frederica's Explanation**_

**Chapter 4:** _**School Games and Murder**_

**Chapter 5:** _**The Mirrored Ones**_

**Chapter 6:** _**Murder Night before Watanagashi**_


End file.
